


Choices

by luxxurycar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hux is a little shit and Kylo deals with him accordingly, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So Much Dirty Talk, technically they're in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxxurycar/pseuds/luxxurycar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux chooses to let Kylo do as he pleases. Kylo chooses to take advantage of this. Established relationship implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

The look of mild annoyance that Hux gives Kylo when the knight shows up at his quarters isn’t unexpected, but Kylo still can’t help the twinge of anger he feels in response. Hux hadn’t exactly protested this the way he would have if he were truly against it; he has no right to be rude about it now. Not that Hux is ever polite about anything unless he’s forced to be. “You didn’t need to come so early,” the general voices his annoyance, interrupting Kylo’s brief thoughts about forcing Hux to do anything. 

“I knew you would be awake.” He shrugs. He senses the wave of irritation from Hux at the mere suggestion that Kylo has been snooping around in his head again, though he doesn’t address it. “And I did schedule myself for the whole day,” he smirked. Scheduling is typically the easiest way to get through to Hux. 

“You did not.” The general huffs, though he does stand aside to allow Kylo to step into his room, which in itself is progress. Kylo rolls his eyes.

“Well, I just did.” He smirks, leaning in to kiss the other man as gently as he can manage. Hux pulls away after only a moment, the way he always does when he’s about to make a snarky retort, so to stop that from happening, Kylo simply picks him up, carrying him over to the bed and dropping him onto it unceremoniously. He enjoys the gasp he gets when he so easily lifts his partner, and dropping him is always a bonus, even if it’s just on the bed.

“I didn’t think we would need the bed for what you have planned.” Hux manages a smirk, his grip tight on Kylo’s wrists. Kylo can sense mingled anticipation, nervousness, and lust coming from the man, which in itself is intriguing. 

“Did you want me to drop you on the floor?” Kylo responds, and Hux actually hesitates, because there’s a note of genuine curiosity in the other man’s voice. Then the general shakes his head, allowing himself a small smile.

“No. No, Kylo, I did not want you to drop me on the floor.” Kylo nods, and without another word, starts stripping. Hux had imagined making him wait, making him beg for it, but as usual he finds himself never quite in control. 

“Don’t.” Kylo commands when Hux leans down to take his boots off. “I want you clothed,” he explains himself. Hux nods after a moment. He isn’t sure whether or not to pretend he’s in charge now, when he’s so clearly not. Kylo certainly isn’t going to give him a straight answer, and he isn’t about to ask outright. The knight kneels beside the bed once he’s done undressing, and Hux really isn’t sure what he did to earn it. “Hux.” Kylo snaps after a moment. “Do you want this or not?” Hux nods, and then he’s standing, towering over Kylo Ren for once. 

“You look good on your knees,” he teases, mostly to test his boundaries. Kylo smirks up at him. “But you would look even better with something in your mouth.” He hopes Kylo isn’t reading his thoughts, because he wants to see the surprise on his face when instead of his belt, he goes for the blaster holster strapped to his hip. He catches a satisfying glimpse of it on Kylo’s face before the knight returns his expression to his carefully crafted mask of indifference. “Open.” Hux presses the blaster to Kylo’s lips. Kylo obeys surprisingly quickly. Hux is used to more of a fight than this. “Good boy.” He teases, pressing the blaster into Kylo’s mouth.

Kylo rolls his eyes, unable to speak because of the weapon. Hux decides he rather likes this; keeping his lover quiet has never been so easy. Kylo shifts slightly, maintaining eye contact with Hux. “Suck well, or it might just go off,” Hux smirked, pressing the blaster more firmly into Kylo’s mouth. The knight rolled his eyes, using the force to express himself. Funny, that’s usually the goal. He smirked. 

In response, Hux clicks off the safety on the blaster. “It might be my goal anyway,” he smirks, thoroughly enjoying being in control. “So you should do a good job regardless.” He presses the blaster deeper into Kylo’s mouth, careful to keep his finger off of the trigger. He doesn’t plan to really follow through on his threats, though he has certainly considered it in the past.

Kylo glares up at Hux, stilling his own desire to assert himself. He gently starts to sit back onto his feet rather than kneeling upright. Might as well get comfortable even if this isn't what he wanted in his mouth. He makes sure to keep his tongue locked around the barrel as he descends. He doesn't speak, just raises his eyebrow in an inquiring question.

Hux ignores Kylo’s curious look, refusing to justify his reasoning. Kylo never has to justify anything when he’s in charge, after all. “What a good boy,” he teases the knight as he keeps the blaster held steady. “Though you’re not doing much sucking,” he smirks. “Show me you’re worthy of having my cock in your mouth.” He continues, half to test his boundaries and half because he enjoys teasing Kylo like this.

For a moment, Kylo's face turns red, flush with irritation. He's tempted to simply flip Hux off, but instead, he presses his head forward, taking as much of the barrel into his mouth as he can, then digs his teeth in and slowly scrapes backwards, hoping to scratch the metal. Hux can be in charge, but if he wants to be dominant he has to earn it.

"Knock it off," Hux growls, kicking at Kylo's knee in lieu of slapping him. "You're really not helping your case, you know. I'm certainly not giving you my cock now." He glares at the knight.

Kylo frowns, whining, pulling his mouth off the barrel but leaving his lips just on the edge. He put on his best fake pout, giving a faux beg, "Oh please? I'll kiss it better for you." He softly but sensually kisses the side of the barrel.

Hux rolls his eyes, fighting to maintain his composure. Part of him wants to pull the gun out of Kylo's mouth and hit him with it, but he only dwells on that for a moment. "I bet you would," he responds as calmly as he can manage, pressing the barrel back into Kylo's mouth.

Kylo gives an indignant "urp" when Hux shoves the gun back in, but begins to suck it as only he knows how. As the barrel presses to his throat, he holds, just briefly. His tongue extends out further, almost able to touch Hux's trigger finger, and each time the hope he'll touch it the next time pushes him further to enjoy it.

Hux watches him, unable to look away even if he wanted to. He's seen this before, but the sight never gets old. Kylo could so easily pull away, take control, but he doesn't. Hux can't help appreciating that, though he does his best to keep those thoughts away from Kylo's prying. "Good boy," he murmurs after a while, pulling the gun away and replacing it in its holster. "I think you've properly earned what you want," he smirks, reaching to undo his belt.

Kylo can't help the slight whining moan as Hux pulls the gun from his mouth. He shuddered. He really enjoyed the feeling of danger, of letting himself lose control while still focusing on making sure the blaster stayed steady. But he couldn't deny that he liked the idea of sucking on Hux's dick now. He breathed out a sultry "please, General." He made sure to leave his hands in his lap, to obscure his own rapidly-harder cock.

"Oh?" Hux smirks, raising a brow. "Do you want my cock?" He can't help teasing; having Kylo submit like this is relatively rare, and so he can't resist taking advantage of the situation. Hux unbuckles his belt, getting it out of the way before undoing the button on his slacks. "I'm going to fuck your mouth," he smirks, moving his pants and boxers out of the way before running his hand over his cock slowly.

Kylo still likes the idea of being just a bit defiant, making sure to keep his mouth closed tightly. Let Hux try to force it. Still, he raises one hand, one finger, beckoning Hux toward him.

Hux smirks, stepping closer to Kylo. "Open your mouth," he commands, though he knows Kylo probably doesn't plan on obeying.

Kylo shrugs, almost casually, before giving a Force-borne thought. "Come and make me."

Hux rolls his eyes, still doing his best to keep his composure. "Brat," he responds to Kylo's defiance before reaching down to slap him hard. The decisive action sends a thrill through him, though he manages to keep most of his anticipation hidden.

The first slap surprises Kylo. He never really thought Hux had it in him. Sure, in real anger, or with others. But for Kylo, Hux had always seemed more unsure. Now, such a sharp and certain strike. He reacts, only briefly, a slight, automatic recoil as his mouth opens just a bit. Then he returns, more stubborn, more stern. His pale cheek has just barely turned red from the strike.

"Open your mouth, Ren." Hux commands with the authority he usually reserves for his most important speeches. "Or are you more of a slut for my gun than you are for me?" He smirks.

Kylo rolls his eyes, making sure Hux can see. Then, just a bit, just enough that Hux can notice, he opens his mouth, with a smile behind it. "Hmmm?”

“Brat,” Hux mutters again, stepping closer to press his cock into the knight’s mouth. “I know this is what you want,” he teases, smirking down at Kylo.

Kylo's already practiced on the gun well enough, so when Hux rests his cock on his lips, he pushes forward, taking the whole shaft into his mouth right away. He doesn't bite down, but his teeth close just a little bit on the base of Hux's dick, as Kylo turns to look up at him, and winks.  
“Good boy,” Hux purrs, reaching down to tangle a hand in Kylo’s hair and tug slightly, just in case he decides the knight needs a bit more guidance at some point. He can’t help rocking his hips ever so slightly, mostly testing to see what Kylo will do. 

Hux didn't give quite the reaction Kylo wanted, and he groans just a bit around the dick in his mouth. Still, the hand in his hair is convincing, and he eases his teeth off, sucking down hard on Hux's cock and caressing his tongue around it.

Hux moans, half wishing he was better at hiding his reactions. He knows that staying composed now would bother Kylo more than his reactions satisfy the knight, but he can’t help himself. He tugs on Kylo’s hair, again testing for a reaction, and looks down to watch him.

Kylo stays determined not to let Hux feel in control just yet. No more moaning, no more indication that he's totally enjoying it, he just sucks more deliberately as Hux pulls on his hair.

Hux can’t help feeling mildly irritated by Kylo’s lack of reaction, though he doesn’t care all that much once the knight begins sucking with renewed fervor. He can never resist the feeling of Kylo’s mouth on him, though he knows he should be doing his best to hold onto what little authority he has here, rather than getting lost in the pleasure.

Kylo feels the loosening of Hux's grip on his hair, and decides to let Hux have a little more control. He slows his pace to almost nothing, lowering his shoulders, lifting his hands up to rest on Hux's hips. He pulls his knees in tighter, trying to look as submissive as Hux often does. But part of him also can't help but grin.

Hux groans softly, looking down at Kylo. “You look good on your knees,” he teases, tugging the knight’s hair again. “But you look even better when you suck me properly.” He adds a note of authority to his voice, shifting to make his stance as commanding as his tone. “Come on. I know you know what you’re doing, Ren.”

He pulls back against the tug, shifting off to rest his lips on the tip, just as with the blaster. "Oh no, I don't. You should teach me." He licks outwards, just a bit, to touch the head of Hux's cock.

“Fine, then. I’ll take what I want by force.” Hux smirks, taking advantage of Kylo’s momentary lapse in vigilance and thrusting his cock back into the knight’s mouth roughly. He knows Kylo can handle it, so he doesn’t hesitate before continuing to rock his hips. 

Kylo's initial reaction is to tense, to recoil, but he stops himself. Relaxes. Eases his body back, almost relying on the Force alone to hold his body up, and just letting Hux take control, holding his head in position.

Hux can’t help moaning as he continues, using Kylo’s mouth as he pleases. It’s made even better by the knowledge that Kylo could force him to stop, could easily overpower him, but doesn’t. He continues to rock his hips, gripping Kylo’s hair tightly.

As Hux's cock continues to shove into his mouth, filling him up, just cresting into his throat, Kylo moans in return. He wouldn't say it, but he loves Hux's cock inside him. His mouth especially. The taste is incredible. Part of him is really hopeful to taste Hux's cum. He grips Hux's hips tight, digging his fingers just a bit into Hux's ass cheeks.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux moans, doing his best to keep the pace of his thrusts steady. He likes being rough with Kylo, yes, but he also wants Kylo to enjoy himself. Not that he would ever admit to that out loud. The knight’s mouth feels incredible around him, and he knows he won’t last much longer like this.

Kylo moans louder, turning it into a rumbling "mmmmhmmmm?" He feels the roughness, feels Hux losing control in a way he never does and loves the feeling of knowing he helped him there. One hand falls back to take hold of his cock, giving it slow but heavy strokes as he eases his mouth to let Hux fuck it completely.

Hux lets himself moan louder, knowing just how much Kylo enjoys watching him lose control. He blushes slightly as he does so, the idea of purposely losing control still a foreign one to him, despite the fact that he often finds himself in such situations with the knight. “I’m going to cum on your face, Kylo,” he purrs, looking down at him.

Kylo draws off of Hux's cock, a thick line of saliva connecting the two. He rests his hands on his chest, muttering a "please" as he waits for Hux. He's never felt this eager, and is enjoying it immensely. He might have to let Hux be more aggressive in the future.

“Good boy,” Hux moans again, stroking his cock a few times to send himself over the edge, aiming to cum on Kylo’s face. He shudders through his orgasm, his hand continuing to move over his cock even as he cums. 

Each spurt strikes Kylo full on the cheeks and lips. He waits for Hux to finish before opening his mouth fully, scraping some of the jizz off his cheeks and licking it off his finger. "Mmmmmm you taste very nice today."

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Hux murmurs, forcing his voice back to its usual composed cadence. He hates sounding anything other than completely in control, even when he’s clearly anything but. He takes a step back, looking Kylo over as he does so. “I like you better when you obey me,” he teases as he tucks his cock away and fixes his pants.

Kylo stands up swiftly, immediately towering over Hux, looking as domineering as possible. He grabs Hux's hands, stops him from fully clasping his pants. "And I don't think we're finished quite yet. Obedience only lasts so long."

“Oh? You seemed quite content,” Hux smirks, twisting out of Kylo’s grasp and slapping the knight hard again. “If you want my obedience, Ren, you will have to fight for it,” he challenges Kylo, knowing that the other man will definitely take the bait. 

"I booked the whole day for a reason, General." He doesn't even react when Hux strikes him, except to harden his face. "And I will certainly fight for it." Kylo starts simple, shoving Hux backwards with a quick snap, hoping to knock him backwards onto the bed.

“Of course you did,” Hux smirks, stumbling back slightly when Kylo pushes him. “Come on now, you can do better than that. I know how much you like having me on my knees for you,” he teases, crossing his arms as he glares at the knight. 

"Oh, you don't even look like you'll provide much of a fight. You want to be on your back too much anyway." He takes up a more stable stance, hands in front of him, then reaches forward quickly, grabbing at Hux's shoulders to hold him in place.

“I do not,” Hux huffs, stepping back out of Kylo’s grip quickly. “I am not that desperate to submit to you,” he rolls his eyes. “Not like how badly you wanted my cock.” He smirks, looking Kylo over. “I know how much you enjoyed having me fuck your mouth.”

Kylo certainly HAD enjoyed it, but now there was definitely no way he was letting Hux know that. He shot forward, throwing his body weight as his arm pressed on Hux's shoulders, hoping to really topple him over this time.

Hux let himself fall back onto the bed, Kylo on top of him. The knight was quite a bit stronger than he was, and Hux knew it was likely in his best interests to give Kylo what he wanted-to an extent of course. He growled, squirming slightly and doing his best to continue putting up a fight, if only for show. “Fuck you,” he glared at Kylo.

Kylo bit back through gritted teeth "Oh, I will." He lifted a hand, resting his weight on Hux through his other arm, and reached into the Force to press Hux's arms and legs back into the bed. "Now, will you relax while I undress you?"

“As if I have a choice,” Hux growled, hating the feeling of being so thoroughly pinned. It was one thing when Kylo used his physical strength to pin him, and another entirely when the force was in play. 

"Hm, you're right. Just lie there and look pretty, then." He eases his arm off, still holding Hux steady through the Force. He makes sure to delicately unbutton all Hux's clothes before trying to take them off. Much as he enjoys the idea of being rough with it, he’s fairly certain Hux might actually shoot him if he damages his uniform... again. He pulls every item of clothing off briskly, stripping Hux totally naked.

“It’s a pity you aren’t always this efficient,” Hux comments, despite his currently vulnerable position. “Though I suppose I should feel special, that you save all of this for me.” He smirks.

"Perhaps if I was so eager to please others, like you are, then I might just be as efficient." He grabs Hux by one side, roughly flipping him over, using the Force to pull Hux's hands above his head tightly. With a bit more concentration, he was able to reach across the room and levitate the bottle of lube. He made sure to stroke Hux's tender dick as he did so. "And I'm going to make you feel very special."

Hux groans, unable to keep himself from reacting. “Please, Kylo,” he moans, arching back into Kylo’s touch as much as he could. It’s all too easy for Kylo to get him to submit, but he can’t stop himself from reacting, as much as he wishes he had the self-control that the knight possesses. 

Kylo lets up on the Force, mostly, focusing it to caress Hux's cock and ass as Kylo drizzles lube all over his fingers. He pours a large amount on Hux's ass as well, intending to massage it in. He spreads Hux's legs apart as much as he can while he lays on his stomach. One hand strokes his cock, moistening it well, as he gives Hux a few solid spanks. "You are so easy, General. If only your soldiers knew."

“What, you don’t want to keep this all to yourself?” Hux moans, pressing back into Kylo’s touch. He knows how much the knight likes it when he gets vocal, so he doesn’t see much of a point in holding back. Besides, Kylo would likely read his thoughts anyway, so there’s no point keeping them to himself. 

"I may have to keep your face. They can have the rest. It'd be a morale boost, I'm sure." He digs his fingers into Hux's ass again, and uses the Force to help him lift Hux, just a bit, just to ease him backwards. He hopes it has the feeling that he's lifting him entirely with the fingers gripping his butt. With his other hand, he keeps hold of his cock, easing it towards Hux's waiting asshole. "What drawer did you keep your dildo in again? I'll want to use that with you as well."

Hux moans, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being lifted. Though he'll deny it over and over again, he loves how strong Kylo is. "Second drawer from the bottom," he answers Kylo's question, biting his lip hard in anticipation of what's to come. "You wouldn't really whore me out to the troops," he returns to the knight's first statement, his tone challenging.

"Probably not, you'd enjoy it too much. And after the 10th one or so I would get bored." He reaches out across the room, opening the drawer and withdrawing the dildo from it. He almost busts the drawer as he does so, but he gets hold of the dildo, and that's what matters. He sets it on the bed next to them. Then he seizes hold of Hux's hips, pulling him steadily back onto his dick. Not too quick, as he wants to savor every inch.

Hux scrambles to get a good grip on the bed as Kylo presses into him steadily. He bites his lip even harder, doing his best to stifle the needy noises that threaten to spill out of him. It’s bad enough that he craves this submission; there’s no need to let Kylo know just how much he loves this. “Fuck-” he can’t help gasping as the knight presses his cock deeper into him.

"Of course, if I let the troops have you, too, I'd have to get first dibs. I think I can loosen you up enough." He, too, bites his lip just a bit as he slides further in. He can sense in Hux the feeling of ecstasy mixed with a slight pain. He knows Hux enjoys it all. "Are you going to moan for me yet? Beg for it like the little ass-slut you are.”

“W-Why should I beg for something that you’re already giving me?” Hux moans, pressing back against Kylo needily even as he hopes that the knight didn’t catch the slight stutter. “I never have to beg for your cock, Ren,” he continues as soon as he manages to get his voice somewhat under control.

Kylo reaches the end of his length, and stops, feeling the pulse of Hux around him. He reaches a hand forward, grabbing Hux's ginger hair, and yanking his head back. "I can just as easily stay right here. For quite a while, too. I'll only continue if you give me your voice in return.”

“Fuck, Kylo, no you won’t,” Hux moans, quickly adjusting to having his head tilted so far back. “I know you want to move,” he pants softly, gripping the bed tightly. “And you know that you’ll have to make me talk if you want to hear me beg…”

Kylo has made himself perfectly comfortable, and is more than ready to stand as long as possible, waiting for Hux. He lifts the dildo up with the Force, floating it forward in front of Hux's mouth. "Well, if you won't beg or moan for me, then I'll make use of your mouth just the same. Do you enjoy something in your throat as well as your ass?" He presses the dildo forward into Hux's mouth, just enough that Hux could still make a somewhat muffled reply.

“Didn’t say I wouldn’t,” Hux mumbles around the dildo. “Said you had to make me.” He rolls his eyes, entirely unsurprised by the lack of effort on Kylo’s part. “You don’t have enough patience to wait for very long.” He smirks as much as he could, knowing the knight would feel his slight amusement through the force.

It’s true, the taunting is wearing down Kylo quicker than he thought, but he’s committed to patience this time. He smacks Hux hard on the ass, hoping he would open his mouth to whine against it. Then, he guides the dildo farther back into his mouth, before pumping it steadily. He hopes the mixed sensation would make Hux rock against him and give in, for once.

Hux moans at the slap, rocking back against Kylo in response. He can’t help moaning again when Kylo pressed the dildo deeper into his mouth. He rocks back almost automatically, groaning at the combined sensations of both Kylo’s cock and the dildo being pressed into him at the same time.

Kylo is more than happy to have won this particular fight, but wants it very vocally. He begins to spank Hux yet harder. "Do you want it?" He smacks him between sentences."Moan loud for me." And another slap. He forces the dildo to fuck Hux's mouth yet harder.

Hux moaned, continuing to rock back against Kylo. He’s not sure how the knight intends for him to speak while his mouth is occupied by the dildo, but he supposes he can give in somewhat. He bucks his hips back against Kylo as much as possible, moaning.

The moaning is just the reaction he'd wanted, and he withdraws his cock from Hux steadily, but quickly, pulling all the way out and letting Hux feel empty just for a moment before penetrating him again. "Aww, that's a good boy" he says, mimicking the general's earlier praise. He pulls the dildo from Hux's mouth, drifting it down to press up against Hux's cock, vibrating it slightly. He starts to thrust into Hux as he focuses on having the Force hold Hux in the air.

“I am, aren’t I?” Hux smirks, though he’s cut off by a moan when Kylo thrusts back into him. He can feel that the knight is holding him still, but he grips the bed reflexively. “You wouldn’t whore me out,” he groans. “You like having me to yourself too much.”

"You just keep telling yourself that. But who knows. Maybe I enjoy the thought of you with some nameless stormtrooper behind you, the cum dribbling from your ass matching the color of his armor." Kylo starts to fuck Hux just a bit faster, bending forward towards Hux's head. He purrs almost into his ear. "Maybe you enjoy that thought too. I can see many of your thoughts after all.”

“I would never lower myself to that. No matter how much you begged.” Hux huffs, doing his best to sound offended between sharp gasps as Kylo keeps thrusting into him. “Though it’s good to know that you have such fantasies about me,” he moans, rocking back against the knight’s thrusts.

"You're such a cute little bitch when you act indignant." He lifts Hux off his cock fully, tossing him unceremoniously onto the bed. He wants to see Hux squirming while he fucks him, so he flips Hux back over. This time, he uses the Force to hold him steady, taking the dildo and shoving it inside of Hux. After he has it well in place, he steps back, using only the Force to hold the man steady and fuck him with the dildo. "Yes, I think I can get used to this.”

“I’m not-” Hux is cut off when Kylo tosses him onto the bed. He gasps lightly, moaning when the dildo is shoved into him. “I’m not your bitch,” he manages to finish the sentence several moments after he starts it, gripping the sheets tightly again. He can’t help blushing under Kylo’s scrutiny, feeling much more vulnerable and exposed now that Kylo is doing nothing but watching him. “Kylo-” he whines, catching himself before he manages to make himself sound even more submissive than he already does. 

Kylo begins to stroke himself again, stepping forward to Hux as he starts to whine. "So where shall I cum on YOU today?" He presses on the dildo with just a finger, pushing it deep inside of Hux before pulling it back out again. He appreciated that Hux had bought such a long one. "Shall I leave my jizz in your ass?" He draws his finger slowly up the base and shaft of Hux's erect cock. "Maybe I'll just erupt on your dick after I've used you a bit more." He moved again, stepping forward, and slapping Hux's face. "Or should I just leave it on your face like I let you do to me earlier?"

"You scheduled yourself for the whole day," Hux responds, biting his lip when Kylo plays with the dildo. "And tomorrow too. Plenty of time to do all of that." He smirks. "It just depends what you want to start with, really..."

"You're right, the real question is whether I clean you off in between." He steps back again, in between Hux's legs, removing the dildo and rapidly replacing it with his own cock, fucking much more vigorously. While he does so, he holds one of Hux's legs down and strokes Hux's dick with his other hand. A slight contented sigh emerges from his lips.

Hux moans, bucking his hips back against Kylo. He's past the point of caring about his image now, focused almost entirely on getting off. "Fuck, Kylo," he moans loudly when the knight begins to stroke him as well.

Kylo doesn't let up once he has hold of Hux's cock, pumping it as quickly as he's fucking him. He wants Hux to cum all over his own stomach just once before he gets himself off. He floats the dildo back over to Hux's mouth, shoving it deep down him again. "There, now you're completely filled, is that what you wanted, little whore?"

Hux moans around the dildo in his mouth, nodding in response to Kylo’s question. He doesn’t care now whether the knight knows just how much he wants this; it’s fairly obvious whether he admits it or not. He whines loudly as he cums onto his own stomach, bucking his hips as much as he can in his position.

Kylo chuckles to himself as Hux orgasms around him, holding himself back just enough. He lets Hux settle himself, a bit of cum still oozing from his cock, and then he pulls himself out. With a primal swiftness, he pulls himself over Hux's torso, resting down astride his chest. He enjoys the close up view of Hux still sucking on the dildo as he strokes himself just a bit more, finally releasing himself on Hux's face, groaning as he cums.

Hux groans as Kylo cums onto his face, just barely reacting in time to shield his eyes. He glares lightly up at the knight, wanting to chastise him about giving warning next time, though he knows he doesn't have his usual authority at the moment.

Kylo reaches down, pulling the dildo out of Hux's mouth as he breathes a bit heavier. "Well this was a good start. And you look so pretty now." He pulls himself up off of Hux. "If you lay still long enough, I'll let you have some control for the next session, too."

"Mm, fine." Hux responds, clearing his throat when he hears how hoarse he sounds. "Though I know your promises are likely to end with you in charge again," he rolls his eyes, though he isn't entirely against having Kylo in charge once again. It does, after all, seem to be rather satisfying for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at skele-lord.tumblr.com or on my writing blog, literary-bucky.tumblr.com


End file.
